Drug
by snowwinter486
Summary: He was addicting. Anyone could testify for that. He was dangerous. Thus, many people got hurt or died around him. But he was a drug. They couldn't get enough. Craig/Kyle/Tweek


Warning: angst, romance, fighting, cursing, hyperventilating, the middle finger, character death!, ect.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Pairing: It's supposed to be Craig/Kyle/Tweek

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

He was addicting.

Anyone could testify for that.

He was dangerous.

Thus, many people got hurt or died around him.

But he was a drug.

They couldn't get enough.

It probably started in High School, when Kyle came to school on the first day as freshmen and declared that he was bi. That really got a lot of people's attention.

But Kyle wasn't a whole, and didn't want to become a slut, so he didn't sleep around with everyone. He just waited for someone to have enough confidence to ask him out.

No one did, especially after the first semester, when his life took a turn for the worse.

His mom and brother was killed cleanly in a car accident, his dad disappearing somewhere else.

And surprisingly enough, Gregory and Christophe were the ones that took him in. Not Stan.

He was never the same after the incident.

"I'm going to major in medicine," Kyle said simply, turning a book about poisonous plants.

After the incident, he never showed any emotion on his face.

Craig, like many others, thought it was a turn-on.

Yet, whenever something big happened, it was always Kyle that took care of things.

Like when Tweek had a seizure in the middle of the one class that he didn't have Craig, it was Kyle that held his hand, and effectively calmed him down.

Then stayed with him in the hospital room until Craig came in.

Kyle, who was always the 'genius' in the school, jumping grades, but always staying with his friends.

Namely, Gregory and Christophe.

After all, no one wanted to risk their lives with the Mercenaries-dubbed males.

Not even Stan, and Kenny and Butters stayed with him, trying to get him to show the little emotions that they knew he had. He never did.

"B-but isn't that like-argh!- too much pressure?" Tweek asked, barely trembling when he was near Kyle.

"Probably," the red-head said, pushing a stray lock of hair out of his eyes as he took off his reading glasses and carefully put them in his pocket, as he tucked his book under his arm.

"W-where are you going?" the blond asked carefully.

"I'm going to the library," the red-head, barely casting a glance at the blond before pausing, and nodded, "Would you like to come along?"

It was probably because of Gregory that he used many manners.

The usually paranoid male nodded energetically, before running to catch up with the red-head.

By the time Craig realized it (which wasn't very long), the two of them were head over heels in love with Kyle.

So, they decided to ask him out.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you want me to be a threesome with you guys?" Kyle asked, as they sat in their table in the lunchroom.<p>

"Yeah," Craig nodded, while Tweek, although nervous, nodded along.

A sigh, and Kyle closed his book, setting it on the table, he blinked.

"Serious?"

"Very-" Craig had no chance to finish, when someone tripped behind him, spilling all of their contents of lunch all over him.

The entire cafeteria fell silent as Craig twitched, while Tweek scooted closer to Kyle, away from the very angry Craig.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he screamed, standing up and spinning around.

"Eet waz me," Christophe snapped back, "Don't mess weet my partner," he sneered, implying that he was talking about Kyle.

"What was that?" Craig gave him the finger before he grabbed the male's shirt.

And then, a soft chuckle came from behind them, Craig's eyes demanding who it was that was laughing at him.

And to everyone's surprise, it was Kyle, covering his mouth before laughing softly, as it echoed throughout the cafeteria.

That was the first time any of them had ever seen the male smile upon entering high school.

And it was beautiful.

Literally leaving everyone to have their brain's short-circut.

"Alright," Kyle said, a pleased grin on his face that glimmer through his eyes, "I accept."

And that was all Craig needed to drop the fight.

* * *

><p>A month passed and things were going strongly, and Kyle found himself staying at Gregory and Christophe's home, sometimes waiting for the pair to walk in, with multiple injuries that needed to be patched up. And sometimes on his laptop, trying to get help out the pair.<p>

But instead, it was now usually just Craig and Tweek, sometimes Craig, sometimes Tweek, sometimes both.

Surprisingly enough, Tweek was really good, and loved to be on top. He grinned wildly as he pinned Kyle down onto the couch.

His bed for some time, as he didn't allow Gregory get him anything.

"Does... it feel good?" Tweek whispered, huskily and deeply into his ear, licking it ever so softly.

Kyle could't surpress the soft mewls that escaped his mouth as the male trailed lower, and lower, as the two moved through, farther and farther into their love.

Craig, who is always gentle to Kyle and Tweek, liked it rough and hard, always leaving Kyle with more cuts and bruises to count.

"Fuck yeah," he growled, allowing his nails to dig into Kyle's chest, as the pale male gasped and allowed silent screams escape his throat as Craig leaned to kiss him more.

Kyle accepted them both.

He figured that he was just the guy that they came onto as an outlet.

It didn't bother him, since it actually seemed like the two cared about him.

Despite the fact that he was always in one corner, reading or studying.

* * *

><p>And then, one day came through when Clyde Donovan came up to him in the middle of class.<p>

"Kyle!" he cried out.

"Yes?" he didn't bother looking up from his book.

"Will you please help me with this?" he asked.

The class suddenly froze, while the emerald eyes blinked up at him and nodded, "Pull up a chair."

The following day, when Cylde came in, knowing something intelligent, it made others come towards Kyle, despite how intimidated they were.

But Cylde always came to him in almost every class he had, whether Kyle was in them or not, the male would ramble on about his life and everything else around and about it.

Even if it seemed like Kyle didn't pay attention, the brunette knew that he listened closely and tried to understand, which was why the brunette liked him so much.

"Kyle!" he ran up to the male, who was sitting with Craig, Tweek, Gregory, and Christophe, in a table at the side of the cafeteria.

"Yes?" the red-head asked, knowing very well who it was.

"Help me!" the male cried out, as the red-head exhaled softly, before closing his book, and taking his glasses off and setting it on the table.

Craig gaped at him.

While Tweek bit his lips, before trembling closer to Craig, while Cylde sat down next to Kyle, ignoring the look from Gregory as he energetically held up a book of math problems.

"Okay, where are you lost?" Kyle asked.

"Well... This part here..." Cylde said, before the two began to get absorbed in their own world.

"...And that's why the answer is 12, alright?"

Another reason why Craig loved the male so much.

He was always, so, so gentle, and compassionate in the small ways.

He really makes you think that the small things are the best things.

"Thanks!" Cylde said energetically, pecking the male's temple, before trying to skip away.

He didn't get far before a scream erupted out of Tweek, and the male threw his tray at the male.

Jumping over the table, he rushed at the brunette, before he started to pound his face in, "Don't you dare! Ever! EVER! Try to get near Kyle-argh!- ever again! You hear!" he screamed successfully pinning the male down onto the ground before he reeled his arm back, when Clyde growled, and flipped the position turning one of the male's twitches.

"Shut the fuck up! He's free game!" he cried back, "There's nothing wrong with trying to be with someone you love!" he screamed, trying to beat the blond up before his hand was caught.

"It is when he belongs to someone else," Craig growled, eyes narrowing to a dangerous glare at his once best friend.

Kyle meanwhile, had dragged Tweek out from under the brunette as he sat him down, whispering soothing words while the blond wrapped his arms around him, almost possessively.

Cylde sighed, and stood up, understanding that he lost, he turned to Kyle, "Is that a no?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I can only dedicate myself to two people at a time," he whispered.

"Two?" Cylde whispered, "Threesome?"

A soft chuckle as Kyle stood up, "You don't dedicate something to yourself?" he nodded at the brunette, who was stunned speechless.

Craig rushed up to the males, a hand patting Tweek's head and then turned to Kyle, "Who are your two right now?" he asked quietly.

"You two," Kyle replied softly, a rare smile playing at his lips.

A chuckle and Craig looked up at him, before to Tweek, "Let's get you patched up," he whispered.

The three calmly left the cafeteria, leaving the stunned students behind.

They had a great life. They weren't going to let it go.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

He was addicting.

Anyone could testify for that.

He was dangerous.

Thus, many people got hurt or died around him.

But he was a drug.

They couldn't get enough.

So that when Kyle called it off, the two were obviously stunned speechless.

"I'm going to Paris," Kyle said simply, "I'm going to stay with Christophe and Gregory."

"A-and not us?" Craig whispered, clearly broken by all this.

The three had been together for three and a half years now.

Kyle cutting it off just as the second semester was beginning.

"Yes," the one thing that Craig absolutely loved about Kyle was the fact that he wasn't easily swayed.

He hated that part of him right now.

"W-what?" Tweek wasn't taking the information very well.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to make it easier for you guys," Kyle stated slowly, as if he was choosing the words as he went on, "But I won't put you guys through this."

"Through what?" Tweek cried out, "How are you trying to -argh!- tell us to fuck off when -nngh!- you never explained anything!"

Craig looked over at Tweek, somewhat surprised before turning to Kyle, who was still capable of dragged sides that they didn't know existed out, the male had a point.

"If I told you..." Kyle whispered, "I'd have to kill you."

And then, everything pieced itself together, "Kyle, you're a mercenary, aren't you?" he whispered.

A nod was all he needed to know.

"And we can't-"

"You don't want to," the red-head cut through.

"We won't know until we try!" the blond cried out, trying to help out his boyfriend to keep the other one.

"If you try once, you'll never stop. You can't."

"Eef zhey want to join, don't stop zhem," Christophe's voice broke through when emerald eyes turned to stare up at him.

"You're back?" no emotion came on his face.

"You ready to go?" the larger male replied.

"Yeah," the single nod and Craig's attention snapped back to him.

"You're leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about comi-"

"I want to go!" Tweek blurted out, before a blush formed onto his face, "I... I want to help... anyway I can," he whispered, "I don't want to be separated from you."

Christophe grinned as he pulled a cigar out, slowly smoking the tobacco.

"Same here," Craig said, "We'll just learn French. I want to help," he said.

Kyle sighed, "Don't regret this," he whispered, and then nodded, "The flight is set for tomorrow at 5 in the morning," he said, "Get ready. And say all your good-byes. After this, you cannot come back or contact anyone unless it's for a mission."

The nod came through as the two left.

Kyle turned to Christophe, "This will be alright, right?" he asked, eyes welling with tears.

The Frenchman scoffed, "Let's go," he said, "I weel make sure everytheeng will be okay for you," he said.

"Thanks."

_**-Three Years Later-**_

Kyle laughed softly as he stared at his roommates with vague interest.

Craig, who worked side-by-side with Christophe as the ground worker, were currently arguing over the BBQ and grilling.

Meanwhile, their snipers, Tweek (who was surprisingly very good at the job) and Gregory, were busy fixing the table for their out-door meal.

A tradition that they did every time it was they felt or planned for it.

The red-head walked in, a tray of drinks in his hand as he quickly caught Gregory's attention, who quickly came and took the drinks.

The British male was like the older brother that adored him. Something he always wanted to be for Ike.

Christophe was like his best friend, as the two pratically shared everything, which caused his boyfriends to be jealous.

Ah, yes. His boyfriends, Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker.

He finally found it in his heart to fall deeply in love with them. The same way they loved him.

"I am telleeng you!" Christophe yelled, "You put the sauce on after you take eet off the grill!" he snapped.

"And I'm telling you!" Craig snapped back, "It taste better when you put the sauce on afterwards!"

"Are they still arguing about that?" Kyle asked aloud.

"Shamefully enough," Gregory sighed.

"B-but it's okay- nngh- right?" the blond asked, tilting his head slightly down so he could meet up with Kyle's eyes with ease.

The male shrugged.

Ironically enough, the group moved from Paris to North Carolina, finding jobs at the area rather easily, as teachers at the nearby university and high school.

Kyle was pridefully in charge of the math department at the high school, while Tweek served as the office secretary. And occasionally, a substitute.

Meanwhile, Christophe taught French, and architecture for the university kids.

Gregory, meanwhile, was head of the English department at the same university, teaching about the wonders of creativity.

Then, there was Craig, who found himself at the same high school his boyfriends were at, teaching chemistry.

Laughing quietly to himself, Kyle couldn't help but feel really bad for their students.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_He was addicting._

_Anyone could testify for that._

_He was dangerous._

_Thus, many people got hurt or died around him._

_But he was a drug._

_They couldn't get enough._

_Not now. Not ever._


End file.
